


Space Bugs

by FireGire96



Series: Marvel's Crack Ship Universe [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers Family, Awkward Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Peter, Enjoy!, Eventual Romance, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied Relationships, Multi, Nervous Scott, Past Abuse, Peter is Cassie's dad, Peter is too chill, Platonic Romance, Protective Peter, Protective Scott, Psychological Drama, Romance, Scott is pretty awkward in love, Teenage Drama, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: They both steal. At least used to. They both can trick and fake their way to the top. They both have friends on the other side. And above all, they are both protectors of their world and galaxy. But there's one thing no one knows and will soon come to find out; Peter and Scott are protective of each other. Maybe more... (In which Scott and Peter Q. try to date, protect one another and raise Cassie as they explore their sexuality.)





	Space Bugs

Scott seriously didn't know what the hell he was doing.

He should be at home by this time of hour. Soaking in a long bath, letting the water underneath and over his body kiss his hairs and cleanse him of his activity. The feeling of such would soothe him and he knew this. He could've been playing some hardcore levels on Guitar Hero, trying to best his high score and kick that huge ant's butt in the process. The sweet sense of victory would be way better then what he had to witness and go through tonight. Hell. Putting his daughter to sleep via a corny and predictable bedtime story would've been the ideal action to take instead of this stupid thing.

As his shoes hit the hard faded concrete ground underneath him, his mind wondered in a sea of thoughts. It questioned.

Why am I here?

His brown hazelnut eyes scanned the floor carefully and kept his silence as he did so, remembering what had happened these past days. He recalled everything as if it was yesterday... Actually. It was two days ago...

He could still see his daughter as a young girl. Still concealing her hair partly in the cutest tiaras and covering her body in princess fabrics. Her innocent smile. The voice of her addressing him not as father or dad, but daddy. How he would pick her up carefully in his big strong arms and made her feel safe no matter what. Never had he ever imagined that he would have to see his daughter grow up in the span of five hours. See her hair out and loose, her clothes change from dresses to casual wear, address him as dad, reach his height.

He couldn't lie. It was a beautiful moment to see her all grown up and well. However, it hurt like the eternal pits of hell to realize that Scott Lang, father of Cassie Lang, had missed out on five years of her precious life. He missed out on the precious moments of this young girl's span on Earth... He would do anything to go back and watch it properly. See her first boyfriend and scare him off. Watch her go to her first school dance and chaperon. Teach her how to drive and take her on her first mile. Scott wanted to experience those milestones... But he knew he wouldn't... He should be home...

But here he is, contemplating a lot of things and letting the clouds of darkness birth by depression get the best of him. Right next to a man he was pestered into hanging out with. A man he didn't know a single thing of.

Peter Quill.

His eyes glanced up a bit to look at the man that was about the same height as him. His messy hair and dark colored eyes immediately met his gaze. Not to mention his mustache and chin hair caught him off guard too. Which was surprising because not a lot of people could pull off a mustache without looking creepy or being the enemy. Then again this wasn't a movie and he wasn't a mastermind of any kind.

From what he could tell with his time with the man, he was pretty laid back. Especially when he was walking with his hands in his pockets and whistling a tune without a care in the world... As a matter of fact. That tune sounded familiar.

Scott couldn't help but clear his throat and question quietly, "Hey. Is that. You're having my baby?" He expected the male to answer in shock, surprised that he knew something that he knew. That's how these things go right? Hopefully talking like this is still the status quo for humans after these years. But to his shock, Peter chuckled softly, letting the air escape his mouth to be solidified partly by the cold air.

"Yes. That is You're having my baby. By Paul Anka," He replied happily, showing off a toothy and goofy smirk. "You know about Paul Anka? You're a seventies kid?" His question and response couldn't help but make the ant man chuckle as well and shake his head almost absentmindedly.

"Yeah. You can say that," Scott answered back, a hint of nervousness slipping from his tongue and throat into the air around him. "I'm guessing you're seventies then?" He heard a dinging sound before chuckling more in unison with his company. "I got it right. Cool."

"Yeah! That's awesome," Peter responded while doing a small fist bump to the air. He gradually retreated to silence as his laughter died down like the quiet streets around them. There was certain tension in the air so thick someone could use a knife to cut it gently. Then again, it could’ve been nervousness and awkwardness.

It wasn’t Peter’s fault, Scott quickly assured himself as he continued to take patterned glances at the man that was lost in tranquility and the concrete sidewalks with a dark past. It was him. His mind was puzzled after all the events that were so fresh in his mind. It sort of hurt his masculinity to have this guy just keeping to himself. He knew he needed to start a conversation. So. Why wasn’t he? Why didn’t he have the courage?

“So. Where do you think we should go,” the messy brown haired man questioned, his signature smirk piercing his friend’s eyes as he maneuvered in front of him. “Since you’re a seventies kid, I bet you can dance right? I am and I got some killer moves~.”

“Oh really,” Scott questioned playfully with a weak smile as he continued to walk, ignoring the fact that Peter wasn’t watching where he was going. “How would you know?”

“Because I beated a destroyer of worlds in a dance battle! It was sick!” This comment was enough to make the distracted male laugh softly and reply quickly,

“So you’re a badass because you beated a destroyer of worlds? Remember. If it wasn’t for me, you all would be dead right now!” Laughter filled the air again, but from only one individual. The other sunk the words in like a sponge before his smirk wavered slightly through a nod. The laughing from the ant man died down as he watched the star lord turn back to watch his path in the direction his feet were going. Nearly frozen hands sunk into loose pockets as the nervousness and guilt clouded their surroundings once more…

Why did he say that?

He was such a idiot, Scott cursed eternally in his head while he kept his glance on what was in front of him, which was darkness, headlights and buildings.

Luckily, the silence was slaughtered once more when Peter laughed and responded out loud, “Yeah. My time in that stone was crazy. I thought about things like the future and all. How everyone probably moved on without me. It was a bit hard. Losing a team. Failing them. Watching your girlfriend. Up and die.”

Scott quickly looked at him in shock at the remembrance of the fallen hero. “G-Gamora. Right?” Just the mention of her name was enough for the other man to sigh heavily and shut his eyes before nodding slowly. “I didn’t know her well. Actually at all. I just saw she was one of the fallen. I’m sorry for your lost. She was one of the few we couldn’t save…” He bit his tongue softly at the recall of the female. He hoped he didn’t ruin this evening for the man. He was just being a idiot, it wasn’t Peter’s fault… Scott watched for what felt like forever, the star lord keep to himself before smirking once more. But it was different. It was a little. Sadder. He looked at him before asking softly, “We’re hanging out, right?”

“Um. You can call it that,” Scott responded nervously.

“Then quit frowning,” Peter spoken cheerfully as if nothing happened. “Let’s go to a club! Drink our sorrows away! Or a bar!... Again! Drink our sorrows away! Whatever you want, we can totally do it. I even got a ship. I can take you somewhere for the night if you want. I just gotta kick everyone off.” His smirk grew at the sound of his friend for the night laughing lightly.

“... Yeah. I wanna see space if that’s fine. Take me somewhere, man.”

With his answer, Peter quickly touched Scott’s shoulders, turned him around and began to push him to where his ship was located. Scott was chuckling a bit, displaying he was a bit happy with what was going on. But he honestly was scared inside. He really didn’t want there to be more angst and sorrow tonight or ever after these past years, or in his case, five hours. He wanted things to go smoothly. So hopefully this trip would work a miracle.

_ Even if he didn’t know exactly what Peter had in mind... _


End file.
